The present invention relates to a transportation system, and particularly to an individual transportation system that includes a plurality of individual vehicles operating on a common track.
Ever increasing demands on conventional individual transportation modes has lead to unacceptable congestion. Expanding populations, most noticeably in urban areas, have begun to overtax our city streets and highway systems designed to support a fraction of the vehicular traffic currently using them. Such congestions have led to unacceptable delays resulting both in wasted time and excessive fuel consumption. In addition, individual traffic as currently organized, depends on each individual to drive his or her vehicle safely and responsibly. Unfortunately, differences in driving skills and levels of responsibility can cause serious injuries or even fatalities.
Another drawback of the current road system includes the extreme costs of the initial road construction, associated safety provisions, and the never-ending maintenance requirements. In addition, because our roads are shared between automobiles and heavy-duty trucks, all of the roads have to be designed for the heaviest loads permitted on each segment. These inefficiencies drive the costs up significantly. In addition of the required acreages of land, the construction of massive highway systems is extremely detrimental to the environmental ecosystems through which the highways extend.
Another drawback associated with most modern vehicles are the complexity and expense thereof. As a result of this complexity and other factors, private vehicles can cost the owners significant amounts of capital to upkeep.
An alternative to highway based transportation systems has been mass transit systems, including trains and subway systems. The most significant drawback with respect to these mass transit systems is the inconveniences associated with their set schedules to pre-determined destinations. Profitable mass transit systems require a significant number of people in need of transportation at a particular location, at a given time, traveling to the same destination. Other destinations can be reached, but only with one or more transfers by the passenger from one route onto another. With heavy usage and the commonly applied principal of first-come-first-serve, people might not have an available seat, or personal space to work in or relax. Mass transit systems are also required to operate at off-peak hours with minimal usage making them expensive to operate.
A individual transportation system is required that relieves traffic congestions, decreases pollution and excessive fuel consumption, and is much safer to operate, while providing the users with the conveniences typically associated with private vehicle ownership and operation.